


Obsession

by sweetcarolanne



Category: Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu
Genre: Blood Drinking, Breasts, Dream Sex, F/F, Forbidden Love, Internalized Homophobia, Kissing, Misses Clause Challenge, Obsession, Romance, Vampires, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 14:43:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5460191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcarolanne/pseuds/sweetcarolanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura dreams constantly of Carmilla...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obsession

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bofoddity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bofoddity/gifts).



> DISCLAIMER: Making no money here, don't sue me!
> 
> Thanks, anonymous beta!

Laura could not stop thinking about Carmilla, even as she slept.

Her dreams of the other girl were fearsome, yet beautiful. Every night when Laura fell asleep, visions of Carmilla’s loveliness and grace haunted her. Her slumbers were filled with the soft sounds of Carmilla’s footsteps, the enticing scent of Carmilla’s skin and hair and the almost unbearable sweetness of Carmilla’s kisses on her lips and breasts. 

She awoke each morning feeling guilty for her strange thoughts and desires, and oddly drained of energy, although she knew not why.

All she knew is that she wished her dreams were real.


End file.
